My Life In Another Dimension
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Bagaimana Jika Naruto Yang Saat Itu Berperang Dengan Pasukannya Tiba-Tiba Terhisap oleh Sebuah Portal Aneh Dan Terjebak Di Dunia Lain Yang Di Penuhi Hal-Hal Yang Berbau Fantasi/Terinspirasi Dari Manga Gate-Jietai Kare No Chi Nite, Kaku Tatakeri
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 他の世界で立ち往生 (Terjebak Di Dunia Lain)**

**Summary: Bagaimana Jika Naruto Dan Pasukan Nya Yang Saat Itu Berperang Tiba-Tiba Terhisap oleh Sebuah Portal Aneh Dan Terjebak Di Dunia Lain Yang Di Penuhi Hal-Hal Yang Berbau Fantasi/Terinspirasi Dari Manga Gate-Jietai Kare No Chi Nite, Kaku Tatakeri**

**Rated: T Semi M**

**Pair: NaruX?**

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO,GAJE,ALUR AMBURADUL,NEWBIE,Dll**

**Genre: Action, Comedy, Fantasy, Military, Adventure, Friendship, Romance**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Chapter 1: Portal Aneh!

* * *

**13 September 2016, Okinawa. Divisi Gabungan JSDF **

Sekarang ini daerah Okinawa telah mengalami peperangan hebat, yaitu peperangan antara _Japan Self Denfences Force_(JSDF) dengan Tentara Amerika Serikat. Peperangan ini terjadi karena Russia telah menyatakan perang terhadap Amerika, maksud Amerika menyerang Jepang karena wilayah Jepang yang begitu strategis untuk menyerang Russia. Jadi Amerika melakukan invasi serangan ampfibi dan udara sejak tanggal 12 September.

Sementara itu Jepang berusaha mati-matian melindungi Okinawa agar tidak jatuh ke tangan Amerika Serikat, Dengan mengerahkan hampir seluruh personil JSDF dari seluruh Jepang. Saat ini Divisi Gabungan JSDF berusaha Mempertahankan wilayah Okinawa bagian timur dari serangan Amerika, sekitar 12.000 personel di kerahkan oleh Jepang. Divisi 6 JSDF yang komandani Letnan Mayor Uzumaki Naruto saat ini sedang berusaha keras memukul Mundur tentara Amerika. Meskipun jumlah mereka tinggal 300 personel namun mereka tetap berjuang dengan jiwa Dan Raga nya.

"Cepat berlindung ke parit Shikamaru!"Kata seorang prajurit JSDF berambut Raven kepada prajurit berambut nanas

"Aku tak bisa disini banyak musuh"Kata Shikamaru sambil menembakan senapan M4A1 kearah Tentara Amerika

DUAR! DUAR!

"Bangsat ada Tank M1A2 Abrams!"Kata Naruto sambil berlindung di bantalan pasir

"Sasuke cepat ambil tuh RPG dan tembakan kearah Tank itu"kata Neji

"Bukannya RPG Tidak mempan terhadap Tank Abrams itu"kata Sasuke sambil memegang RPG

"Cepat tembak aja Sasuke!"kata Naruto

"Baiklah Semoga saja ini bisa menghancurkan Tank bangsat itu... Bakblast Clir"Kata Sasuke sambil membidik RPG kearah Tank M1A2 Abrams.

**SWUSH! DUAR!**

"Tidak biasa nya RPG mempan terhadap Tank itu"kata Neji

"Mungkin Sasuke hanya beruntung"kata Naruto menembakan senapan AK-47

**DUAR! DUAR! DOR DOR**

"ARGH!"Teriak Sasuke kesakitan setelah itu badan nya ambruk ke tanah

"Gawat Sasuke terluka.. Shikamaru Neji lindungi aku dari belakang"Naruto pun langsung berlari kearah Sasuke, Naruto langsung menyeret badan Sasuke dan Membawa nya kearah parit. Sementara itu Neji dan Shikamaru berusaha sebisa-mungkin melindungi Naruto dan Sasuke dari belakang, meskipun Neji dan Shikamaru Sedikit Kerepotan dengan beberapa orang yang membawa senjata mesin.

"Sasuke bertahanlah aku akan mengobati mu"Kata Naruto sambil membuka kotak medis

"uhuk D-Dobe cepat suruh pasukan kita u-untuk mundur"kata Sasuke dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah

"Bagaimana dengan mu Teme"kata Naruto sambil mencoba mengeluarkan peluru di bahu Sasuke

"A-aku akan disini untuk m-menghalau mereka"kata Sasuke mencoba mengambil sebuah granat

"Jangan hal yang nekat Teme"kata Naruto yang memperban tangan Sasuke

"_Kami-sama tolonglah kami_"Batin Sasuke

Entah mengapa Kami-sama seperti nya mengabulkan doa Sasuke, sebuah portal hitam besar muncul secara tiba-Tiba di tengah medan pertempuran. Pasukan JSDF yang melihat portal aneh itu hanya sedikit takut karena Penampikan portal itu seperti Blackhole yang menghisap apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Dan betul saja portal itu Menghisap semua yang ada di depannya. Naruto dan pasukannya beserta amunisi di garis belakang terhisap oleh Portal aneh itu. Sekitar 5 lima menit kemudian portal itu menghilang.

**NARUTO P.O.V**

Setelah ku obati si teme itu aku segera mengambil senjata ku dan menembak Tentara Amerika, disaat aku dan Seluruh pasukan melawan Tentara Amerika itu tiba-tiba muncul portal hitam aneh yang muncul di tengah medan Perang kami.

"N-Naruto portal apa itu?"Tanya Shikamaru sambil menatap portal itu sedikit takut

"aku tak tau Shikamaru entah mengapa itu seperti Blackhole"kata ku kepada Shiamaru

"B-blacHole!"Kata Sasuke dan Shikamaru secara barengan (Author: kompak amat/ SasuShika: banyak bacot lu thor)

"Naruto kita harus mun-WAAH"Tiba-tiba kulihat Neji terhisap menuju portal itu

Ku lihat semua pasukan ku juga terhisap oleh portal aneh itu, Shikamaru dan aku pun mencoba perpegangan Sesuatu agar tidak terhisap oleh portal itu. Namun usaha itu gagal, aku, Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga terhisap oleh Portal Aneh itu.

**NARUTO P.O.V End**

* * *

**13 September 2016, Markas JSDF Di Okinawa**

Kita beralih ke Markas JSDF, saat ini para perwira senior JSDF sedang melakukan rapat penting di tengah Peperangan. Mereka semua sedang membahas rencana agar Tentara Amerika bisa mundur dari wilayah Okinawa, namun rapat mereka terganggu karena adanya seorang prajurit wanita berambut merah yang sedang masuk ke Ruangan rapat.

"Karin apa yang kau lakukan disini"Tanya Jiraiya salah satu perwira senior JSDF

"Lapor Jiraiya-san saya membawa kan berita bahwa Divisi 6 kita telah menghilang secara misterius di Okinawa Bagian timur"kata Karin

"APA!"Kata Semua orang yang ada di situ

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi!"kata Tsunade

"Entah bagaimana mereka bisa menghilang Tsunade-sama tapi menurut salah satu kesaksian Prajurit kita yang bertugas di dekat situ kata nya ada sebuah portal aneh"kata Karin

"Portal?"tanya Hiruzen

"Iya Hiruzen-sama beberapa prajuritku sempat melihat ada sebuah portal hitam aneh yang muncul di tengah-tengah medan pertempuran"Kata Karin

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi musuh Karin?"Tanya Tsunade

"Tentara Amerika mundur dari wilayah itu entah mengapa mereka mundur "kata Karin

"Baiklah... Karin! Suruh beberapa Divisi untuk melakukan pencarian di sekitar situ namun tetap harus waspada mungkin saja para Amerika itu menyerang secara tiba-tiba"kata Tsunade

"Baik Tsunade-sama!"Kata Karin sambil memberi hormat

"Baiklah rapat dinyatakan selesai"Tsunade pun sambil berdiri dari kursi dan meninggalkan ruangan rapat, Beberapa perwira senior pun juga pergi dari ruangan itu kecuali Jiraiya dan Orochimaru.

"Jiraiya"kata Orochimaru

"apa?"Kata Jiraiya

"bagaimana kalau kita menyelidiki tentang portal itu"kata Orochimaru

"Hm...Baiklah aku juga sedikit tertarik tentang portal yang dibicarakan Karin itu"kata Jiraiya

"Oke kalau begitu besok kita harus datang ke lokasi itu"kata Orochimaru

"Dimengerti!"kata Jiraiya

* * *

**Yo Minna-san bagaimana dengan fic ini**

**Apakah jelek atau bagus**

**Gomen ne kalau jelek karena author membuatnya di warnet**

**Oh ya author sengaja mempublish fic ini karena ada waktu**

**dan juga mungkin fic ini akan lama update jadi gomen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tolong beri review,saran,flame,dan dukungan nya **

**Salam Hangat Dari**

**Namikaze Wahyu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Life In Another Dimension**

**Summary: Bagaimana Jika Naruto Yang Saat Itu Dengan Pasukannya Berperang Tiba-Tiba Terhisap oleh Sebuah Portal Aneh Dan Terjebak Di Dunia Lain Yang Di Penuhi Hal-Hal Yang Berbau Fantasi/Ganti Judul!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto serta beberapa karakter anime dalam fic ini 100% Bukan Milik Ane**

**Rated: T+**

**Pair: NaruX? (Ane butuh saran)**

**WARNING!: OOC, GAJE, TYPO, Alur Amburadul, Dll**

**Genre: Action, Military, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Fantasy**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Op Song : Asu No Yozora Shoukaikan**

* * *

**Unknown Place**

Disebuah hutan tampak seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun terlihat berlari, dibelakangnya terdapat sekelompok bandit mengejarnya.

"Hiks! hiks!"

"Oi gadis kecil! kau tak akan bisa kabur dari kami"

Gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga agar bisa kabur dari kejaran bandit-bandit itu. Salah seorang bandit itu nampak melepaskan anak panahnya kearah gadis itu.

**_Jleb!_**

Anak panah itu jelas mengenai kaki kanan gadis itu, gadis itu tersungkur lalu memegang kaki kanannya yang telah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Akhirnya kau kena juga gadis kecil"

"Hiks! Hiks! ku-kumohon lepaskan aku"Ucapnya lirih.

"Enak saja, kami tak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah gadis kecil.. Setidaknya kau harus _melayani _kami dulu"Ucap seorang bandit dengan senyum mesum yang terpampang diwajah jeleknya. (Bandit: padahal muka ente juga jelek thor/Author: bicara lagi gaji ente saya potong 60%)

Gadis itu pun mulai panik ketika salah seorang bandit itu mendekat kearah dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi nafsu.

"Tidak! J-jangan mendekat!"gadis itu berusaha tuk menjauhi bandit yang kini berjalan kearahnya, namun rasa sakit dikaki kanannya membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Ketika mereka semua sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, tanpa disadari didekat mereka sebuah portal hitam muncul begitu saja. Dari dalam portal itu keluarlah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik yang mengenakan seragam khas JSDF.

Setelah pemuda itu keluar, kemudian portal itu menghilang.

"Dimana ini?"

Ia lihat tempat disekelilingnya, perhatiannya teralihkan ketika melihat perempuan yang sedang dikerubungi beberapa orang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Ia kemudian bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak, Ia terkejut karena melihat perempuan yang terlihat hendak akan diperkosa oleh orang-orang itu. Ia ingin melawan namun Naruto bingung karena ia tak memiliki senjata apa pun, bila dia melawan bandit-bandit itu sendirian mungkin ia akan kalah karena jumlah bandit itu cukup banyak. Ditambah lagi mereka bersenjata lengkap.

"Hiks! hiks! he-hentikan"Salah seorang bandit tampak mulai meraba-raba tubuh gadis itu. Naruto yang melihat itu mulai geram.

"_Sialan! aku harus segera menolongnya"_Batinnya.

Mata nya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia buat sebagai senjata. Namun Naruto begitu terkejut karena ia menemukan sebuah benda yang cukup ia kenal.

"Tunggu! bukankah ini AK-47 Milik ku"

AK-47 itu tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi, dengan cepat ia segera mengambil AK-47 itu. Setelah senjatanya Naruto lalu berlari menuju ke kerumunan bandit itu.

"Oi Brengsek! apa yang kalian lakukan"Kata Naruto lantang.

"Siapa yang kau sebut brengsek sialan!"Ucap salah satu bandit emosi.

"Tentu saja kalian Brengsek!"Bandit-bandit terpancing emosi nya karena perkataan Naruto.

Beberapa dari mereka berlari kearah Naruto dengan pedang yang siap menebas badan Naruto. Namun dengan reflek Ia menghindari tebasan itu, melihat cela Naruto lalu menarik pelatuk AK-47 itu.

"Sayounara"Naruto lalu menarik pelatuk Assault rifle nya.

**DAR! DAR! DAR!**

Puluhan peluru menembus badan bandit-bandit itu, beberapa orang dibelakangnya pun juga terkena peluru dari AK-47 itu.

"A-apa itu?"Ucap Bandit A yang terlihat ketakutan.

"M-monster"

Beberapa bandit ketakutan melihat teman mereka dihabisi oleh pria asing itu dengan menggunakan tongkat anehnya, Naruto hanya menatap tajam kearah puluhan bandit itu seolah "_Jika kalian tak segera pergi maka aku akan menghabisi kalian_" begitu. Puluhan bandit itu lalu kabur dari tempat itu.

.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega karena bandit itu telah kabur.

"Ahh syukurlah mereka telah pergi"

Lalu Naruto berjalan mendekati gadis yang barusan ia tolong.

"Kau tak apa?"Tanya Naruto

"..."Gadis itu diam belum menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan tadi. Naruto yang melihat respon gadis itu hanya memaklumi karena sepertinya gadis itu masih mengalami trauma.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan melukai mu"Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu masih tetap diam.

"S-sungguh?"Tanya gadis itu sedikit ragu.

"Iya, aku tak akan melukai mu kok"

Setelah gadis itu terlihat sedikit tenang, Naruto mencari sesuatu dari tas medis miliknya. Ia ambil sebuah perban dari dalam tas itu.

"Akan kucabut panah itu dari kakimu, apa kau bisa menahannya sebentar?"Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan pelan Naruto mencoba mencabut anak panah itu dari kaki gadis itu secara perlahan karena bila salah akan mengakibatkan pendarahan. Gadis itu hanya menahan sakit dengan meremas seragam militer Naruto, setelah sepuluh menit akhirnya Naruto berhasil mencabut panah itu tanpa membuat pendarahan yang fatal. Ia taruh panah itu disampingnya lalu ia tutupi luka itu dengan perban.

"Yosh! akhirnya selesai juga"

Gadis itu terlihat senang karena panah itu tidak menancap pada kaki nya. Ia langsung berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou"Ucap gadis itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum karena gadis itu telah melupakan trauma nya. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari tas P3K nya, ia ambil sebuah suntik morfin.

Morfin adalah sebuah zat adiktif yang berguna sebagai penghilang rasa sakit. Namun sama seperti narkoba, jika dikomsumsi tanpa dosis yang tepat maka akan mengakibatkan kecanduan. Ia suntikan morfin itu dikaki gadis tersebut. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut merasakan sedikit rasa sakit ketika Naruto menyuntik dirinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya gadis itu

"Aku memberimu suntikan morfin"Jawab Naruto

"Suntikan? Morfin?"Ucap gadis itu bingung.

"Sulit untuk menjelaskan, tapi ini adalah obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit"

Betul saja yang diucapkan Naruto, gadis itu sudah tidak merasakan rasa sakit dikaki kanannya.

"Morfin itu bekerja selama sehari penuh, setidaknya hari kau jangan banyak menggerakan kaki mu dulu"Gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian Naruto melihat sekitarnya, ia sadari bahwa kini dirinya telah berada di tengah Hutan.

"_Kuso! mengapa portal itu membawaku ketempat asing seperti ini!_"

* * *

**Sementara itu disuatu tempat...**

* * *

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Semua sudah dipersiapkan Hime-sama.. Anda bisa memulai ritual nya"

"Baiklah"

Empat orang mulai berdiri di sekitar Altar. Hime-sama itu mulai merapalkan beberapa mantra yang author sendiri tak tau artinya, setelah merapalkan mantra-mantra yang sama sekali author tak ngerti? altar tiba-tiba bersinar sangat terang.

"D-dimana ini?"

Cahaya itu perlahan menghilang, di tengah altar itu empat orang murid SMA.

Seorang perempuan berjalan pelan menghampiri keempat siswa itu.

"Selamat Datang wahai ksatria terpilih"

"S-siapa kau?"

"Nama ku Aqua Wirbeck, Putri dari Kerajaan Wirbeck"

* * *

**Kembali ke Naruto...**

* * *

Naruto mencoba mengecek mayat-mayat bandit yang barusan ia bunuh barusan, dari semua mayat itu ia mendapat 20 koin emas dan 70 koin perak. Selain itu ia mengambil sebilah pisau kecil dengan lambang aneh yang ada digagang pisau tersebut.

"_Dari koin yang kudapat dari mayat bandit itu kemungkinan aku tak berada di Jepang, koin-koin ini memiliki tulisan dan lambang yang tak pernah kujumpai di Jepang.. Hm, apakah portal itu membawa ku kesuatu tempat?_"Pikir nya.

Gadis itu memandang bingung Naruto tak bergerak sama sekali selama beberapa menit.

"A-ano?"

Naruto tersadar dari dunianya, ia lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Na-namaku Mikasa Naruto-san"

"Mikasa saja? kau tak punya marga?"

"Iya.. A-aku yatim piatu"Ucap gadis itu menunduk sedih.

"Maafkan karena membuatmu sedih Mikasa"

"Hm.. Tak apa kok pemuda-san"

"Aku sampai memperkenalkan diri, namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto"

"Ngomong-ngomong Mikasa-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini sendirian?"

"Aku sedang mencari tanaman obat Naruto-san, tanaman obat itu akan kujual ke desa"

"Terus kau tinggal dimana saat ini Mikasa-chan?"

"Aku tinggal dirumah peninggalan Jii-san ku dipinggir hutan ini.. Itu satu-satunya tempat tinggal yang kumiliki"

"Nee Naruto-san?"

"Hm, ada apa Mikasa-chan?"

"Bisakah Naruto-san menolong mengantarkan ku hingga kerumah?"Pinta Mikasa kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu. "Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan melakukannya"Ucap nya sambil tersenyum lembut. Mikasa yang melihat senyuman Naruto hanya bisa menudukan kepalanya tuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah.

Setelah itu Naruto menggendong Mikasa dipunggungnya, lalu Naruto berjalan mengantarkan Mikasa menuju kerumahnya.

**.**

**(Skip~)**

**.**

Selama perjalanan Naruto menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Mikasa.

"Mikasa-chan bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bertanya apa Naruto-san?"

"Begini.. Sebenarnya ini berada dimana ya?"

"Saat ini Naruto-san berada dihutan yang berada dikawasan Kerajaan Wirbeck"

"_Wirbeck?.. Kalau kuingat-ingat tak ada Kerajaan bernama Wirbeck di buku-buku yang aku baca_"

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto-san berasal dari mana? Apa Naruto-san berasal dari Uedo?"

"Uedo?"

"Naruto-san tak tau? padahal nama Naruto-san mirip dengan nama orang-orang disana.."

"Naruto-san bukan berasal dari Uedo, tetapi Naruto-san berasal dari negeri timur jauh yang bernama **Jepang**"

"Jepang? aku baru tau ada negeri ditimur yang bernama Jepang"

"Mungkin banyak orang yang tak akan tahu negeri ku. Karena Negeri ku itu sangat jauh _walaupun sebenarnya itu bohong_"Lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan Naruto pun sudah sampai didepan rumah Mikasa. Naruto membuka pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan, setelah itu ia memasuki rumah Mikasa.

**TBC **

* * *

**Chapter 2 akhirnya kelar juga :'v, maaf bagi reader-san yang udah nunggu lama :'v. ****Maafin ane yang udah jarang update, yah karena ide lagi gak ngalir atau saya nya yang lagi males nulis aja sih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Itu saja yang bisa ane sampein, sampai jumpa pada chapter berikutnya :v**

**Namikaze Wahyu Log Out~**


End file.
